


The Blue Galra

by JulieRoonie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Keith (Voltron), Angry Shiro (Voltron), Druids, Everyone but Lance and Hunk are assholes, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Rebel Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieRoonie/pseuds/JulieRoonie
Summary: A mission went wrong, where a Druid managed to put some magic on Lance. But no one noticed something happened, not even Lance. Until they were on the bridge. That’s when everything went wrong. Now Lance is with the rebels and his friends hating him.Tags kinda give things away already but please read. This is my first work on here so you can judge me, but not too harshly.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was beat. The mission that the team was on did take a lot out of them, when they went into a Galra base to collect information on where Pidge’s family is or was. But what they didn’t know was that there was a Druid there, ready to attack them. Shiro and Lance went into battle with the Druid and right before Shiro managed to land the final hit on the Druid, it shot purple lightning at Lance which hit him in the chest. Of course, the rest of the team thought that he needed a pod but he was perfectly fine. Sure it stung a little, but Lance didn’t have any kind of injury or internal bleeding.

They walked into the control room to have a debrief on the mission, still in their armor. As everyone else was taking off their helmets Lance started to feel a little woozy.

“You okay there, Buddy?” Hunk asked as Lance swayed a little. “You need the pod?”

“I’m fine, Hunk. Just got a little light headed.”

He nodded a little uncertain then went to go sit down. Lance took off his helmet when everyone turned away to focus on Allura, who started the meeting. 

‘Why is it suddenly harder to take my helmet?’

He managed to take his helmet off finally and he jumped back in alarm when he heard Pidge shriek. He looked at them and saw that they were all staring at him.

‘Why are they all staring at me? I know I’m beautiful and all but what was that shriek about?’

Lance was about to ask them that question but it died in his throat when the team got their bayards out and Shiro activated his arm.

“Gu-guys? What’s going on? Is there something behind me?”

“Quiet Galra! What have you done to Lance?”

Lance stared at Keith in panic. 

‘Is this some kind of sick prank?! I am not a Galra.’

“Guys. It’s me, Lan-“

“Shut it!”

Lance started to back away when Hunk shouted at him.

“Paladins, get that Galra and find out where Lance is.” Allura told them. 

Lance started to run away as the Paladins started to chase after him. Unfortunately, Shiro was too fast and tackled him to the ground.

“Who are you and what have you done to Lance?!”

“I’m Lance! What is going on guys? Is this some kind of prank?”

“Liar!”

The next thing that Lance saw was a purple light and a burning pain in his left eye then something wet slide down his face. Shiro hurt him. Actually hurt him. Lance then managed to kick Shiro off of him then ran into a random direction.

‘Why are they chasing me, so intent on hurting me, and calling me Galra?’

Lance made a sharp turn into a hallway then ran into a room.

“Where did he go?”

“Spread out. We must find him.”

Their footsteps faded and Lance let out a sob. He sunk down to the floor crying his heart out. After a good ten minutes of crying he got up. He noticed a mirror in the room and went to go look in it because there was no way that he turned Galra. What he saw in the mirror was himself but yet, not him. Instead of nice tan skin, he had purple skin with markings on his face along with smeared blood on the left side of his face from the cut now going over his left eye. He had purple hair instead of nice brown locks and even had ears that were similar to Krolia’s poking out of his hair. He looked at his shaking hands and noticed they were the same place purple as his face with claw like nails Lance stumbled away from the mirror.

‘This can’t be real. It has to be a bad dream. I’m just in a pod having a nightmare. My team will wake me up any second now when they notice I’m not okay.’

He sat there for a few ticks but nothing happened. He pinched himself, which hurt thanks to his sharper nails, and nothing happened. He came to realize that it was real and not a dream at all. He stood up like as if in a trance then ran back to his room with caution. Once he got there, he changed out of his armor then grabbed a bag and stuffed it with clothes and some food that he snuck in for midnight snacks. Right before he left his room, he looked at the desk that resided next to the opposite wall of his bed. On it was some alien picture frames and some of them had pictures of him with his favorite people. He grabbed the one that had a picture of him with his family and hesitated before grabbing one with his team and put them in his bag along with some empty frames. The last things that he grabbed was the necklace that his mother gave him before he left for the Garrison and a Balmeran crystal, which didn’t have much quintessence so it didn’t matter that it was gone from the Balmera, that a Balmeran child gave him personally. He took one last look at the room before leaving it for good.

Once again, he snuck through the halls and went to the area where they kept the escape pods. He got one of them ready and started to take off when he heard Allura shout through the coms, “He’s getting an escape pod! Get into your lions and make sure he doesn’t get away!” He started to frantically fly the pod away from the castle when he heard the lions roar. He pushed the pod to it’s speed limit with the lions starting to catch up. Lance looked around the cockpit to see if anything will help him get away and saw the button that either makes the pod go faster or turn into a bomb. But he took this risk and pushed it.  
The pod started to suddenly take off, leaving the castleship and lions behind. Once he didn’t see them anymore, he disabled tracking then set course to a planet that’s abandoned but suitable for life. 

====

Lance landed on the planet and took his bag out of the pod. He walked off with the bag over his shoulder, unsure of what to do next. He kept on walking about a mile before encountering a lake. He decided on making shelter in one of the trees nearby. 

====

A few days later, he actually had a well made treehouse complete with shelves, a ladder, and even a hammock for someplace to sleep. He finished decorating the shelf where he kept his decor with the family picture. He made sure that the team’s photo was face down as he could not bear to see his friends who just hurt him. He went down to the lake that was his water source and his mirror. Lance grabbed the bandages that he kept in his pocket and rewrapped his eye injury. Luckily he could still see out of it but knew that it would scar. But what he did every single day was to see if he went back to normal but every single day he saw the Galran version of him. Sighing he turned away. As he went toward his home, he heard the sound of ships landing. He turned around and saw rebel ships landing only a few yards away from the lake. Lance yelled then ran toward the ladder then he climbed up.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s been five days since Lance went missing and that Galra disappeared.” Shiro stated at one of their meals.

Hunk picked at his plate of what’s supposed to be space spaghetti. Pidge stared at the wall. Keith was just looking at Shiro. The Alteans were looking at each other. 

“What do you expect us to do Shiro? All the clues that we have is that Lance’s armor is neatly put away in his room which was almost stripped bare of his belongings.” Keith said, gripping his spork a little tighter.

They sat in silence until Pidge jumped out of her seat with an idea in her mind.

“What is it Pidge?” Allura asked her.

“That Galra stole one of our pods, right? So maybe we can track it down to find him, get some answers.”

The team nodded then Pidge ran off to get her laptop. She came back a few minutes later and right as she sat down, she went online immediately, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

“Anything Pidge?”

“Um. Either he turned the tracker off or we’re too far to pick up any signal. But the castleship hasn’t really moved since he escaped. Let me see if I could override it’s commands.”

After a minute or two of silence being filled with the sound of keys being pressed, Pidge gained access to the pod. 

“Where is it located?” Shiro asked.

“A planet called Zornas that’s abandoned but suitable for people to live on it. Seems like it hasn’t really moved recently.”

“Let’s start heading over there. Allura, do you think we need the any of the lions?” 

Allura gave it some thought before shaking her head. “If we are only going to retrieve a single Galra on an abandoned planet, we might as well fly there in the castleship. Coran, set a course for Zornas.”

Coran nodded then ran off to the control room. Within ten minutes, they started their mission to retrieve the unnamed Galra.

====

Lance looked from his tree house and could see the rebels getting off of their ships. Soon, some of the rebels arrived on the other side of the lake. It was at this time that Lance realized that he has no kind of weapon or defense item. So the only thing he could do was hide in his tree house or run away and both of those choices still have the risk of him being seen. But he decided to remain in his tree house in hopes that the rebels didn’t notice the tree house. He sat there for a few minutes before one of the rebels shouted out.

“There’s someone here!”

The next thing Lance knew, rebels were surrounding the base of the tree and one of them was at the bottom of the ladder.

“Hello. Is anyone there? If there is anyone here, climb down.” He cried out.

Lance was considering not responding and not climbing down but they would probably still check. So he decided to climb down. The rebels watched him as he climbed down and some of them drew their guns when they noticed the purple boy. Lance reached the bottom then turned to face the male rebel that called him down. The rebel just looked at him, then pulled out some space handcuffs. 

“As we can see, you’re Galra, possibly to spy on us. So, you must come with us.” He said, putting the cuffs on Lance. Lance didn’t fight as he was dragged off to the rebel camp.

====

Lance sat in a cell corner, waiting for one of the rebel leaders to come and interrogate him. After a few minutes of waiting, someone unlocked the cell door.

“Come with me.”

Lance stood up and walked on the rebel’s side until they arrived in a room with a table and two chairs.

“Sit.”

Lance sat down while the rebel sat in the opposite chair.

“My name is Matt. I’m going to ask you a few questions. First, what is your name?”

Lance looked up at Matt’s face and was surprised that he was a human. 

‘Wait, is that Pidge’s brother? Funny that she has been searching for him for months with a whole lot of attempts and missions but I find him without even trying.’

“I’m talking to you. What is your name?”

“Um. L-Lance McClain…” Lance was slightly ashamed of how his voice sounded but that’s what he gets for not talking to anyone for a few days.

“Huh. That sounds oddly human. Why are you here? Are you here to spy on us?”

“N-no! I was here because my friends, um t-teammates, turned a-against me for some reason. I r-ran away because they tried to kill me.” By the time he finished his sentence, tears were falling down his face.

“And why would Zarkon’s ranks turn against you? Are you part of the Blade?”

“I’m not on Zarkon’s side. B-but I’m n-not part of the Blade.”

Matt looked at Lance with a uncertain glance. 

“Then what team were you on?!” He shouted, slamming his hands on the table. Lance sat silently, hands shaking underneath the table.

“V-Voltron…”

Matt looked at Lance with a shocked gaze.

“No. You can’t have been a Paladin. You’re lying! Tell me the truth!”

Lance’s hands curled into fists, nails digging into his skin. Tears were flowing down his face and it was taking almost all of his willpower to not break down sobbing.

“I-I am telling the t-truth. I’ll tell you the whole story if I need to.”

“Fine.”

Lance told Matt what happened a few days ago with a few stammers here and there. At some parts, like when he told how Shiro injured him and how Hunk shouted at him, he almost broke down and the stammering appeared a little more there. Matt looked at Lance once he was finished.

“Shiro’s alive? And supposedly my sister’s a Paladin?”

Lance nodded. Matt looked taken aback. 

“McClain… that sounds familiar. Do you have any older siblings?”

“Uhh… yeah. My older sister Veronica goes to the Garrison. I went there a few years after her.”

“You went to the Garrison? Impossible. You’re Galra.”

“Didn’t you listen to me? I somehow turned Galra, and was human.”

“Right.”

They sat in slightly awkward silence for a bit.

“Well, if you want to, you can join the rebels. I’ll just tell the others of this. And if you want, we can try to figure out how to change you back.”

“Really?”

“Really.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was two days later and Lance was officially part of the rebels. Thanks to his previous rank as a paladin, he became Matt’s right hand man. They became really good friends very quickly and they may have started developing feelings for each other. 

Lately, they have been exchanging looks and blushing as they did so, sitting next to each other, and a lot of other stuff. When Lance discovered Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer were part of the rebellion, he forgave them and they also steadily became friends. He even went to Nyma and they had sleepovers, talking about their lives, Lance showing Nyma the wonders of a face mask, and recently since Nyma discovered Lance’s crush on Matt, she’s been teasing Lance about it and they became very close friends, practically siblings.

It was during the middle of the third week since Lance became a part of the rebels when Matt and Lance were checking on the Altean pod when Team Voltron arrived. The castleship only landed a small walking distance away from them. Once Lance saw it, he almost instantly broke down in a panic attack. 

“Woah, hey. Hey. Everything will be fine, Lance. I’ll contact the others.”

Matt did that when Lance thought of something.

“Matt, you shouldn’t call me by my real name. For now, until they’re gone, call me Lanzul.”

“Alright.”

They watched as some of the other commanders and their troops came up as the Paladins and Allura came out of the castleship. As they came closer, Lance hid behind Matt. Nyma put her hand on his shoulder and Matt glanced at his crush in concern.

The Paladins and Allura now stood in front of the rebels, not yet noticing Lance. 

“Hello Voltron. My name is Matt and I’m the leader of the rebels.”

Pidge looked at Matt. 

“M-Matt?”

“Hey sis.”

She ran forward and gave him a hug that made up all the time he was gone.

“How did recognize me?” She asked, tears of happiness falling down her face.

“Well one, I know your voice and two, my second in command helped me, as he knew you. Before I introduce anyone on my team, can I get to know your team?”

Introductions of the Paladins and Allura went around, Matt hugging Shiro after the introductions. 

“Well I guess I should introduce my team.”

He introduced the other commanders, Nyma, Rolo, Beezer, and practically everyone except for Lance.

“Uhh Matt? You said that you have a second in command and you didn’t introduce anyone as such. Is he not here?” Allura asked.

Matt looked behind him and saw that Lance has taken refuge behind Nyma. He jerked his head to tell Lance to move forward, which is what he did. The other team sucked in a breath once they saw the purple boy.

“This is Lanzul, my second in command, made only two weeks ago.”

“But Matt, he’s a Galra. That’s even the same one who infiltrated the castleship about three weeks ago.” Shiro said, arm ready to fight. Lance flinched when it glowed purple.

 

“Well, Shiro, he’s done nothing wrong to us the whole time he was here, and on this planet before us. He has proven to be faithful to the rebels and to let you know, when he noticed the castleship, he almost had a panic attack within a few ticks and ended up hiding behind my back as you guys drew near.” 

Shiro nodded and lowered his hand, but still unsure of the Galran teen who was still shaking in fear below his gaze.

“Well anyways, shall we go back to camp? We can discuss there.” Matt said, putting a supportive hand on Lance’s back. Allura and Shiro nodded and the group went off to the rebel camp.

====

After the meeting of an alliance with the rebels, Pidge and Matt spent some time together while Shiro, Keith, and Hunk were discussing about Matt’s supposedly “right hand man.”

“The Galra is probably a spy. And we still need answers from him about Lance.” Hunk said.

The other men nodded.

“But it’s not like he’s alone a lot. He’s either with Matt, Rolo, or Nyma. What would we even do?” Shiro stated. They stood in   
thought for a minute. 

“I could ask if I could train with him tomorrow and somehow knock him out.” 

“That sounds like the best plan. Okay. That’s what we’ll do. Keith, pretend to trust him and lead him to a training area and disable him.”

“Um, can I just opt out of this? If you guys are going to do that, I’ll just be a distraction, if you want. I just don’t really want to do violence, just in case.”

Keith nodded, said that it’s alright if Hunk did that, and bid the others a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeggghhh don’t kill me for basically making these three the antagonists.


	4. Chapter 4

Allura was taking a walk near the lake after the meeting before going to bed and noticed a light in one of the trees. As she walked closer in curiosity, she started to hear two people talking.

“Matt… what if they don’t leave or they force us to go with them?”

“Don’t worry Lance, if any of that happens, I’ll protect you myself against them all.”

“Even your sister?”

Allura was to afraid to even breath during the pause.

“Yes. Even Pidge. And Shiro.”

Allura was shocked at this. Matt was going to protect one of his teammates and was willing to fight his best friend and sister for that teammate’s protection. But what did Matt call him? Lance? That’s not possible.

“Lance…”

There it was again! Allura listened a little more closely to see if the other boy sounded like the Blue Paladin.

“Lance… I want to help you as much as I can. And…”

“What is it Matt?”

Allura sucked in a breath. He did indeed sound like Lance. So Lance was here but… why didn’t she see him before? Surely he would’ve come running up to them once he heard his team arrived on the planet.

“Lance… I hope that nothing will change between us but… I have feelings for you Lance. More than just a friend or a teammate.”

Allura suddenly felt like walking away from this tender moment between the two, which is what she did.

++++

Lance looked at Matt.

“It’s-it’s fine if you don’t return my feelings! I know that your going through a tough time, saying that Voltron is here and all.” 

He started to ramble but stopped when Lance put his lips on his and after his shock went away, he started to kiss back. After a second or two, Lance pulled away from the kiss, a dark purple blush on his cheeks.

“I do have to admit that I have feelings for you but before you told me, I was too afraid to act and to have you reject me.”

Matt gave Lance a smile. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you go.”

That night, they fell asleep in the hammock.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next morning when Matt and Lance walked in holding hands. They walked in to see Rolo, Nyma, Allura, and Pidge eating some food at the table. Nyma turned her head to look at the two who walked in and once she saw who it was, she jumped out of her seat, making the other three jump, and grasped the two males in a hug. 

“Oh I knew it! I knew that you two would eventually be together! Congrats on your new relationship.”

The two lovers blushed in embarrassment, still holding hands. Matt looked at his sister. She looked a little unsure about this. Matt glanced at Lance, who was now talking to Rolo, then looked at his sister. He told his lover that he was going to talk with Pidge then went to her.

“Pidge, what’s going through your mind? I can see that you’re troubled.”

“It’s just that… I found you only a few days ago-“

“It was just yesterday Pidge.”

“Okay yeah yesterday but when I wake up, you now have a Galra boyfriend who infiltrated the castleship after Lance went missing. Matt, it’s-it’s just a lot to take in.”

Matt nodded. “I understand. Well, we have been harboring our feelings of each other for a little bit and when I was talking to him last night, his anxiety of you guys being here was rising and I wanted to comfort him in any way I could and I did admit my feelings to him.”

Pidge looked at him then a small smile grew on her face.

“You just wanted to protect him. It’s understandable Matt.”

Everyone ate breakfast when Keith walked in. He greeted them then sat in front of Lance.

“Hey, Lanzul. I just wanted to see if you wanted to train together and get to know each other a little more. I know we had a little rocky start but I wanted to see if we can fix it.”

Lance thought about it when he noticed that Keith was being a little more friendly than usual and “a little rocky” is an understatement. They literally attacked him. But he decided to accept the offer, partly to see if there was any reason why Keith asked him. As he was following Keith out of the room, he waved to Matt, who responded by blowing a kiss to his boyfriend. Lance blushed then looked at Keith’s back. 

“Do you want to train here or at the castleship? I don’t doubt the rebel’s training area but wanted to see if you want to try the training deck.”

Lance squinted his yellow eyes at the Red Paladin. “I don’t mind on where we go.”

Keith nodded then set course to the castleship with Lance behind him.

“Wait, Keith. I need to grab my weapons from my… home.”

“Alright. I’ll be right behind you.”

Did Keith suspect Lance to run away? But it was true that Lance needed to grab his pistol and staff in order to train and he left them in the tree house. They walked right to the base of the ladder.

“This is where you live?” Keith asked, pointing at the bottom of the tree house.

“At least, until the rebel’s leave this planet.”

Lance climbed up the ladder and didn’t notice when Keith followed him up. He went over to the corner where his pistol and staff were, leaning against the tree. He turned around and yelped when he saw Keith. The teen raised an eyebrow at the Galra in confusion at the reaction.

“So… is this where you live?”

“Um… y-yeah. At least for these past m-movements. I’ll have to pack my belongings up once the rebels move out. I don’t think I’ll be a helpful right hand man if I stay on this planet. Besides, life has been better with the rebels.”

Keith nodded his head, partially listening. He didn’t believe the emotion Lanzul put into his words.

“We should go.”

They climbed out of the tree and headed for the castleship.

====

They reached the training deck after a few doboshes. Lance felt at home but yet, out of place. Keith put his helmet on and looked at Lance. He smiled at Lance, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“You ready, Lanzul?”

Lance just nodded, unsure of what to say.

“Level 9 start!”

The bots appeared out of the ground and the two teens went into battle. Soon, they passed three more levels and were taking a break. 

“You want to do hand to hand? Just the two of us?”

Lance looked at Keith. He looked at his eyes and noticed that there was a strange glint in his eyes, but he couldn’t figure out what it meant. 

“S-sure.”

They walked to the middle of the training deck and got into a fighting position. 

“Ready? Go!”

Keith lunged at Lance with such viciousness that it startled Lance, instincts telling him to dodge. He did so before Keith’s fist made contact with his chest. Lance balanced himself then kicked at the Red Paladin. Keith easily blocked it. They went back and forth, both earning lucky shots. Keith was steadily becoming frustrated that he hasn’t accomplished his goal yet. About five doboshes ago, over the coms, Shiro told him that he was watching in the observation deck. Keith’s punches and kicks became a little more violent, and he could see Lance starting to struggle. Lance was starting to tire out, while Keith kept pushing. Lance was starting to panic when he noticed the other’s moves were becoming harder and harder to block and he was lucky to be able to block them.

Keith cried out in frustration, which made Lance falter. Keith noticed this. Shiro did as well, since Keith heard his breath hitch over the coms. Keith took this as an advantage then pushed himself to his limit. Lance started to get hit more. He didn’t even have time to try to hit Keith, since he was just occupied with blocking his attacks. 

“Kei-Keith! St-Stop! Stop it! Please!”

Keith ignored his pleas. Tears were starting to form in Lance’s eyes as he realized that he’s been tricked. They weren’t trying to restart their relationship. To his horror, he was a tick too slow when Keith saw an opening. He smiled before punching Lance on the face with such force that it dazed Lance. Lance stumbled away from him. Everything was spinning and couldn’t really see everything clearly so he didn’t see the fist that punched in the same place, turning everything black.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, at the camp, Hunk was talking with Rolo. They were talking about engineering stuff, especially their first encounter. Matt was walking nearby and he saw the two and walked over. 

“Hey, have you seen Lanc - I mean Lanzul, Rolo?”

“Only when he left with Keith after breakfast. Sorry, never got to really congratulate you two on your relationship. Wanted to say something at breakfast but Nyma embarrassed Lanzul enough.”

Hunk felt like he, Shiro, and Keith messed up big time. Once Matt figures out their plans for what to do with Lanzul, he’ll flip. Hunk doesn’t want to see that when the time comes. 

“Have you seen him, Hunk?”

Hunk looked at the Holt and was hesitating on whether or not to tell Matt the truth.

“Hunk? You alright?”

Hunk could feel himself sweat. He didn’t want to betray his team and have a chance to find his best friend but he didn’t want to ruin the newly established trust between himself and Matt. He made up his mind.

“Keith and Shiro are with him in the castleship. They made a plan to capture him to get answers about Lance from him. They discussed the plan with me. I’m meant to distract you but I can’t, especially since you and Lanzul are together now. He means something to you. I don’t know what they’re doing.”

Matt and Rolo were staring at Hunk in shock. Rolo turned to look at his leader who was now staring at the ground in shock. Matt quickly fixed his gaze to the castleship with a murderous glare that had the other two backing away. The teen walked past them and grabbed his staff and walked to the structure.

Shiro was exiting the castleship when Matt arrived. The paladin started to put his hand up to greet Matt but stopped when he saw the look on his friend’s face. 

“Hey, Matt. What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong!”

Shiro cursed to himself. Matt knew, and he was furious. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do! You took him! And for what?!”

Matt was shaking with fury now. He heard some people run up behind him, most likely Nyma, Rolo, and Hunk. Shiro stood stoically in front of him. 

“I said I have no idea what you are talking about, Matt.”

After the last word came from his mouth, Matt lunged a punch to his face. Since it startled him, he fell to the ground. Matt stood on top of him.

“Like hell you don’t.”

Matt ran off. Shiro went to try and catch him but was held back.

“Hunk?! He’s going to ruin our plan to find Lance!”

“I only signed up to get my friend back. I regret doing what I did.”

Shiro fumed. He could only hope Keith was having better luck than him.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance woke up in a different room. He figured it was a storage room since it looked vaguely familiar, from when he went to get stuff for Coran. It was cluttered with a variety of things. But the space from him to the door was clear. He tried to move his arms but found out he couldn’t. Somehow, he couldn’t feel his arms handcuffed behind the back of a chair that he was sitting on. Unfortunately, they were metal. He could cut through them with his claws if they were rope. Keith probably thought of that already.

As if thinking of him summoned the devil, there he was, at the entrance of the door. He had his bayard out but not in it’s sword form. Keith walked forward to Lance.

“We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Where is the blue paladin?”

“If I tell you the truth, you won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

Lance took a deep breath in. “It’s me, Lance. Please believe me.”

He knew he was in deep trouble when the bayard activated a few inches from his arm.

“Bullshit. Quit with the mind games, Galra.”

Lance gave up right then and there. He wanted to be safe in Matt’s arms, his lover hugging him and giving him small kisses on the top of his brown-no, purple- hair. He wanted to be safe in his Mama’s arms too. Whispering comforting words to him with praises to him. He missed Hunk, Pidge, Coran, the space mice, Allura, Shiro, and he even missed Keith. He missed his life as a paladin. He missed his life on Earth. He wished he never joined the Garrison. Maybe he could be a farmer on his family’s farm, playing with his siblings and going to the market with them to sell their goods. 

Keith kept on asking him questions that weren’t answered. Only silence. When it started to go on too far, Keith started slapping him. 

The red paladin knew that it was a step too far but he knew not to use his sword, no matter how much he wanted to use it. Shiro said just use it to look intimidating. It worked but in the wrong way. Instead of making the Galra talk, it just made him shut up. 

He was about to continue asking questions but was interrupted by a transmission coming from Shiro.

“Matt knows. He’s coming for you guys.”

“Well why don’t you back me up?”

“Hunk decided enough was enough and he’s holding me back.”

“Shit.”

Keith turned back to look at the Galra who had tears falling down his face. He wasn’t sure what to do now. He could surrender to Matt and hand over their only chance of getting Lance back or continue hiding. 

Outside of the room, Matt was wandering around the castleship, trying to find a sign of where Lance is. He was steadily getting impatient with the paladins. He hoped that his sister didn’t help plan this. When he finds Lance, he’ll show him all the love that he needs and deserves. 

“Lance!”

He didn’t care if Keith heard him or not. Matt was just in too much pain. He fell to his knees and started crying.

Keith barely heard the rebel shout out Lance’s name but Lance heard it due to the Galran ears.

“Matt?” He whispered.

“Matt! Matt I’m in here!”

“Shut up!”

Matt picked his head up when he heard shouting. He knew his love’s voice anywhere but where is it coming from?


	8. Chapter 8

At the same time, Pidge, Allura, and Nyla came running up to see Hunk restraining Shiro and Rolo trying to ask the black paladin some questions but the man refused to talk.

“What is going on? Where’s my brother, Hunk? I thought he was with you?”

“Inside. Keith and Shiro kidnapped Lanzul for answers on Lance.”

Allura put her hands on her mouth in shock. She knew her team wanted to have Lance back but didn’t know that they would go that far. Pidge entered the ship to aide her brother. Nyma went up to Shiro and slapped him across the face.

“Do you realize what you have done?! Voltron is lucky to have Matt’s sister on your team otherwise all the rebels would have blown up your ship by know to find him!”

“Why would you do that?”

Before she could continue, Allura walked up to Shiro.

“I’m disappointed in you Shiro. You and Keith don’t want to truly start over with him. If you were with Pidge and I, you would find out that Matt is in love with him. I even contacted Coran and informed him of it while he was looking for supplies.”

Shiro froze and stopped fighting with Hunk. He felt awful now. He hurt Matt by hurting the person he loves. He looked at his Galran hand as he remembered how afraid Lanzul was when he dragged that very hand across his face. Keith and him hurt an innocent and afraid child. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t even say how sorry I am. We just want to find Lance and he’s our only lead.”

“You’ve already found him.”

The three paladins turn to Rolo who was now standing next to Nyma.

“What do you mean, Rolo?” Hunk asked.

“Lanzul is Lance. Just you never listened.”

====

 

Matt was standing in a hallway now, staff at the ready. He stopped and put himself in defense when he heard running footsteps.

“Matt! Where are you?”

“Katie? I’m over here!”

She came running into the end of the hallway then ran to him. 

“I know where they are.”

“How-“

“Hunk told us. Come this way, you're going the wrong way.”

They started jogging to the other end of the ship. They were halfway there when Matt decided to talk.

“Thanks for helping me, Katie. Even though you didn’t trust him.”

“Anything for my brother. I wasn’t sure how to apologize to him. I know we hurt him. I regret that. But when we find him, I’ll apologize nonstop.”

Matt could only think of when the paladins find out that Lanzul is Lance. He wasn’t sure how they’d react. He knew it would be extreme.

Pidge stopped in front of a storage room door and double checked her screen.

“Keith’s tracker shows that he’s in this room so it’s likely Lanzul is in there with him.”

Without another word, Pidge opened the door to find Keith glaring at a tied up Lance. Keith looked at the two of them to acknowledge their presence. Lance was looking down at his feet.

“What are you doing to him.”

The tone in Matt’s voice made Pidge back away from her brother while Keith flinched. 

“We need to find Lance. I’m not sure how you can trust Lanzul, but he’s our only lead to find him!”

“Maybe you need to ask nicely instead of attacking him!”

“Stop it, both of you!”

The two teens turned to look at the green paladin. Pidge went up to Keith and Lanzul then went to untie the bonds restraining the Galran boy. Once he was released, he ran over to Matt and clung onto him. Matt put his hands on Lance’s hair and started running his fingers through it.

“Maybe if you guys listened, we wouldn’t be going through with this.”


End file.
